Korean Veela
by CherrishLee KyuSung
Summary: cerita baru dengan tema tidak biasa, aku mencoba membuat suasana baru. semoga kalian menyukainya. Yesung adalah seorang Korean Veela dan siapakah matenya? read this. hope you like it.


Hei, perkenalkan namaku Yesung, Kim Yesung. Aku berasal dari Pulau Jeju. Memang sedikit aneh aku memiliki rumah di Pulau Jeju dan memang lahir di sana. Karena menurutku kami sangat terpencil dan terkesan menjauh dari wilayah lain. Kuakui yang tinggal disini sangatlah sedikit hanya ada 30 kepala keluarga disini, itu karena makhluk seperti kami cukup banyak diburu oleh manusia yang memang mengetahui keberadaan kami untuk dijadikan _slave_. Cukup mengerikan memang, tapi beruntung para penduduk meski sangat sedikit namun sangat kompak dan selalu menghubungi satu sama lain untuk memastikan tidak ada korban. Sebenarnya dulu kami sangat banyak namun banyak yang memilih tinggal di pedalaman hutan atau pindah ke beberapa negara lain demi mendapat perlindungan.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi penduduk Pulau Jeju untuk melepaskan anaknya untuk kuliah di wilayah lain. Dan disinilah aku, berjalan memasuki Pure University dan dikelilingi ribuan manusia. Oh apa kalian belum tahu? Aku seorang _Veela_. Yah. Sebuah makhluk yang hanya ada di cerita-cerita fantasy karya manusia tapi aku memanglah seorang _Veela_, _Korean Veela_ tepatnya. Kami adalah keturunan dari _Dark Veela_ yang memang berasal dari Inggris, _Korean Veela_ memiliki ciri khas sendiri yaitu kami semua adalah _Submissive Veela_ dan _mate_ kami adalah sang _Dominant_. _Mate_ sendiri adalah pasangan yang memang ditakdirkan untuk kami para _Veela_, dan aku bersyukur terlahir sebagai _Veela._ Karena aku bisa memiliki seseorang yang terlahir untukku dan hanya untuk mencintaiku adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan.

Aku baru saja mendapatkan _Inheritage _tadi malam, memang _Inheritage _baru datang saat usia kami mencapai 17 tahun dan orangtuaku segera mendaftarkanku kemari dan memberangkatkan aku esoknya. Itu semua agar aku bisa dengan cepat menemukan _mate_ku karena jika kami tidak segera bertemu dan melakukan _bonding_ maka kami berdua akan mati. Mengerikan memang, tapi itulah adanya. Pernah juga terdapat sebuah kasus dimana _mate_ salah seorang _Veela _meninggal sebelum mereka bertemu, dan sang _Veela_ sendiri langsung ditemukan meninggal keesokan harinya setelah _Inheritage_nya datang. Ada juga yang harus menunggu hingga puluhan tahun baru bertemu dan aku berharap aku segera dapat menemukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov.

Yesung pun mulai berjalan dengan sangat anggun menuju lapangan tempat diadakan OSPEK. Meski ia tengah berdandan tidak karuan tetap itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kecantikan alami yang memang dimiliki oleh seorang _Veela_, apalagi keluarga Yesung adalah _Pure Korean Veela_ tertua di Pulau Jeju yang tentunya membuat Yesung nampak lebih cantik dibanding _Korean Veela_ lainnya.

Saat ia memasuki barisan hampir seluruh mata manusia yang dapat dikenali sebagai namja dan yeoja langsung menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya kagum. Yah, memang sudah rahasia umum jika _Veela _memiliki daya pikat yang sangat tinggi, bahkan namja straight pun langsung berlutut di hadapan _Veela_. Yesung sendiri yang memang belum pernah berada di sekitar manusia yang sangat banyak, bergerak sedikit kaku menuju barisan.

Dan menatap takut beberapa namja yang menatapnya 'lapar'. Menyapukan sedikit pandangannya ia menemukan seorang namja berkulit pucat berdiri tepat di tengah barisan tengah menatapnya, sepertinya ia adalah ketuanya. Bohong jika Yesung tidak mengagumi namja tampan itu yang terus menatapnya dengan intens itu. Dan wajah Yesung semakin merona saat memperhatikan namja itu. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah aristokrat yang sangat tampan dan mempesona, belum lagi tubuhnya yang proporsional dan Yesung berani bersumpah namja itu berasal dari keluarga bangsawan karena fitur seorang Adonis benar-benar melekat padanya.

"SEMUA BERBARIS YANG RAPI. KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN APEL PEMBUKAAN." Teriak seorang yeoja cantik menarik perhatian Yesung dan namja tampan itu.

Upacara pembukaan pun berlangsung dengan sangat tenang, setelahnya seluruh mahasiswa baru segera digiring menuju pos masing-masing untuk menerima beberapa tugas atau 'siksaan' dari para senior.

"Hei, kau. Namja yang cantik." Seorang senior yang dapat dikatakan lumayan tampan memanggil sambil menunjuk kearah Yesung.

"Huh? Aku?." Tanya Yesung sedikit bingung karena memang ia yang ditunjuk.

"Iya, kau. Cepat ke sini." Perintah namja itu sambil berdiri tidak sabar.

Yesung sendiri segera berlari kecil menuju senior tersebut.

"Ada apa, sunbae?." Tanya Yesung sambil memandang bertanya kearah namja itu.

"Kau manis sekali. Namja semanis dirimu tidak baik berkeliaran sendirian, jadilah pacarku kau akan aman?." Tanya Sunbae itu secara gamblang membuat Yesung hampir terjatuh saking kagetnya.

"Ma-Maaf sunbaenim. Tapi aku sudah memiliki seseorang." _Yang belum kutemukan_ tambah Yesung dalam hati sambil menurunkan tangan sunbaenya yang terus mengelus pipinya yang merona.

"Huh, sayang sekali. Padahal kau sangat cantik dan manis. Kalau begitu sebagai gantinya, cium pipiku maka aku akan melepaskanmu." Perintah sunbae itu sambil menyeringai senang melihat pipi Yesung semakin merona.

"A-APA?." Teriak Yesung keras sambil menatap tidak percaya kearah sunbaenya yang kini memegang erat lengannya.

"Ayolah, hanya sebuah ciuman. Itu tidak akan membunuhmu." Pinta sunbae itu sambil menyeringai mesum.

Yesung sendiri terdiam mendengarnya, ia ingin sekali kabur namun pegangan erat di lengannya membuatnya membatalkan niatnya. Sunbaenya ini pasti tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

_Haahh... baiklah. Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku belum bertemu mateku. Setidaknya aku masih bebas._

Pikir Yesung sambil mulai memajukan tubuhnya lalu menjinjitkan kakinya, bersiap untuk mencium sunbaenya. Melihat gerakan Yesung dengan cepat sunbaenya itu menolehkan wajahnya sehingga bibirnya akan bertemu dengan Yesung. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke samping dan pemilik tangan tersebut langsung meraup bibir Yesung dengan bibirnya. Tak lupa ia juga merengkuh Yesung dalam pelukannya, Yesung sendiri yang mulai terhanyut dalam ciuman itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher namja itu.

_Aroma ini._

_Mint, coconut dan aroma musim gugur._

_Rasanya aku sangat mengenalnya, dan ciumannya sungguh memabukkan, kasar dan mendominasi. Aku tidak bisa berhenti, aku yakin ia bukan sunbae tadi. Mungkinkah... mungkinkah dia..._

Pikiran Yesung langsung buyar saat sebuah lidah berusaha merengsek masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan senang hati Yesung membuka mulutnya dan mengundang masuk lidah tersebut. Mereka terus berciuman tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, suara desahan dan geraman terus keluar dari masing-masing bibir. Hingga kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk berpisah.

Mereka pun saling berpelukan dengan Yesung yang memendam wajahnya di dada namja itu dan namja itu sendiri membenamkan wajahnya di rambut hitam kelam Yesung.

_Namja ini siapa dia? Kenapa aku merasa seperti memilikinya dan sangat membutuhkannya. Aromanya sangat memabukkan. Madu, coklat, dan aroma fresh hutan di musim semi. Entah mengapa aku ingin terus menghirup aroma ini._

Pikir namja itu sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Yesung sendiri semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan namja itu dan mulai tertidur terbuai aroma memabukkan namja itu.

_Siapapun dia, yang kutahu dia adalah mateku._

_Orang yang terlahir untukku dan hanya untukku._

Pikir Yesung terakhir kalinya sebelum gelap mengambil alih seluruh kesadarannya. Membuatnya jatuh tertidur di pelukan matenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

Submissive : Uke

Dominant : Seme

Mate : Pasangan Veela

Inheritage : Masa dimana sebuah darah dari makhluk seperti Veela bangkit dan membuatmu yang sebenarnya seorang manusia menjadi Veela sepenuhnya terkadang ada juga yang hanya setengah. Inheritage hanya bisa bangkit jika dikeluargamu terdapat keturunan Veela atau makhluk lainnya.

Bonding : Semacam ikatan pernikahan namun sangat kuat dan tak bisa dihancurkan. Memiliki tiga tahap. Jika sudah melakukan bonding tahap ketiga maka tidak akan ada Dominant lain yang akan mendekati karena bau Veela akan tercampur dengan sang mate begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

.

So so so... what do you think?

Aku selalu membaca fic Harry Potter dengan tema Magical Creature dan itu sangat menyenangkan.

Jadi, aku mulai tertarik untuk membuat FF KyuSung dengan tema ini. jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian menyukainya? Atau ini terlalu baru dan tidak mengasikkan?

Tell me? Haruskan kulanjutkan atau tidak?


End file.
